simpsonsfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Marge Simpson
Marjorie "Marge" Simpson (z domu Bouvier; ur. 19 marca 1954) – jedna z głównych bohaterek występujących w serialu animowanym o rodzinie Simpsonów. Marge ma 36 lat i jest żoną Homera oraz matką Barta, Lisy i Maggie. W amerykańskiej wersji serialu głosu użycza jej Julie Kavner. Biografia Pierwszy dzień szkoły Marge|thumb|left|200px Marge urodziła się 19 marca 1954 roku jako trzecia córka Clancy'ego i Jacqueline Bouvier. Wychowywała się w otoczeniu pozbawionych chęci do życia sióstr bliźniaczek, Patty i Selmy, które do dziś potępiają jej życiowe wybory. Jako dziecko często spotykała się z odrzuceniem i pogardą ze strony starszych sióstr oraz rówieśników, którzy mieli inne zainteresowania. Z tego względu jej dzieciństwo było raczej smutne, choć nie miało to negatywnego wpływu na jej osiągnięcia w szkole i poza nią. Wiele traumatycznych przeżyć z tego okresu przyczyniło się natomiast do powstania lęku związanego z lataniem"Fear of Flying". W snach Marge wspomina swoją matkę, która radziła jej zachowywać pozory szczęścia, uśmiechając się"Moaning Lisa". 200px|thumb|left|Marge i Homer W 1974 roku Marge uczęszczała do Szkoły Średniej w Springfield, gdzie pracowała w gazetce szkolnej i prowadziła korepetycje z języka francuskiego. Była jedną z najlepszych uczennic, należała też do kółka dyskusyjnego, w którym przyjaźniła się z Artiem Ziffem. Pod koniec szkoły trafiła do kozy za protest, do którego została namówiona przez koleżankę ze szkolnej gazetki. Tam poznała swojego przyszłego męża, Homera Simpsona. Na początku nie ufała mu, była pewna, że do niej nie pasuje, a nie chciała iść na bal maturalny z osobą, z którą nic ją nie łączy. Twierdząc, że potrzebuje korepetycji z francuskiego, Homer zdołał zaprosić Marge do swojego domu. Po wspólnie spędzonym wieczorze Marge zgodziła się zostać jego partnerką podczas balu, jednak gdy Homer przyznał się, że korepetycje były jedynie pretekstem, by skłonić ją do przyjęcia jego propozycji, spoliczkowała go i wyszła. Ostatecznie wybrała się na zabawę z Artiem Ziffem, jednak nie czuła się szczęśliwa, ponieważ przez większość czasu myślała o uczuciach i prawdziwych motywach Homera. Kiedy po zabawie jej partner zaczął być zbyt nachalny, Marge porzuciła go. W drodze do domu spotkała samotnie przechadzającego się po ulicy Homera. Zaproponowała, że go podwiezie, i wyznała, jak bardzo wstydzi się swojej pochopnej decyzji. Ten moment zapoczątkował ich wspólne życie"The Way We Was. thumb|right|200px|Marge z dziećmi Przez kolejne lata Marge była w szczęśliwym związku z Homerem. W 1980 roku odkryła, że jest w ciąży z Bartem. Homer ożenił się z nią w niewielkiej kaplicy na granicy stanu. Ze względu na to, że nie zarabiał zbyt wiele, a rodzina Bouvier nie darzyła go sympatią, postanowił się wyprowadzić i przesyłać Marge pieniądze zarobione w nowej pracy. Po pewnym czasie Selma poinformowała siostrę, gdzie Homer pracuje. Marge próbowała przekonać go do powrotu, jednak Homerowi nie pozwalał na to honor. Po tym spotkaniu Homer zdobył dobrze płatną pracę w elektrowni atomowej, zaś tego samego dnia na świat przyszedł Bart"I Married Marge". Niecałe dwa lata później urodziła się Lisa, a Simpsonowie byli zmuszeni przeprowadzić się do większego domu, jednak brakowało im na to funduszy. Wtedy ojciec Homera, Abe, zgodził się sprzedać swój dom, by ze wspólnej puli pieniędzy zakupili własne mieszkanie"Lisa's First Word. Najmłodsza córka Maggie przyszła na świat około siedem lat po przeprowadzce"And Maggie Makes Three". Obecnie Marge spędza większość czasu opiekując się domem, troszcząc się o Maggie, pomagając Lisie, wychowując Barta oraz hamując wybuchowy temperament Homera. Postać Marge ilustruje amerykański stereotyp żony, która wie wszystko o swojej rodzinie. Osobowość 170px|thumb|right Cierpliwość i opanowanie Marge świetnie kontrastują z impulsywnością Homera. Swojego męża i dzieci kocha ponad wszystko. Ma wysokie wartości moralne, szanuje zasady i prawo. Z niezwykłą, wręcz przesadną dokładnością wykonuje wiele obowiązków domowych i wywiązuje się z powierzonych zadań. Nie lubi podejmować ryzyka i często stara się unikać sytuacji mogących spowodować znaczące zmiany w jej rutynowym życiu. Marge stroni od wszystkiego, co w jej mniemaniu może być ekscytujące lub w najmniejszym stopniu niebezpieczne. Często nie wychwytuje również ironii i mimo chęci nawiązania znajomości lub dołączenia do jakiejś grupy zazwyczaj kiepsko jej to wychodzi. W jednym z odcinków wszczyna protest przeciwko kreskówce The Itchy & Scratchy Show z uwagi na Maggie, która uderza Homera młotkiem, naśladując głównych bohaterów serialu"Itchy & Scratchy & Marge". Innym razem nawołuje do zburzenia domu publicznego, choć nikomu nie działa się w nim krzywda"Bart After Dark". Homer podsumowuje swoją żonę słowami: "gdyby to zależało od ciebie, chodzilibyśmy tylko do pracy i do kościoła""Bart's Inner Child". Wygląd Marge z rozpuszczonymi włosami|thumb|left|220px Jej najbardziej zauważalną cechą fizyczną są długie, niebieskie włosy upięte w niezwykle wysoki kok oraz czerwone korale. Zawsze nosi długą seledynową sukienkę i czerwone buty na obcasie. Naszyjnik z korali jest pamiątką rodzinną, zaś w szafce Marge trzyma dużą kolekcję podobnych ozdób"Homer the Vigilante". Lisa również nosi perły, jednakże białe. W otoczeniu znajomych doktor Hibbert ujawnia, że Marge ma płetwowate stopy"Marge in Chains". W wieku nastoletnim Marge nosiła rozpuszczone włosy, które sięgały jej do pasa. W kok upięła je ponownie na balu maturalnym"The Way We Was. W retrospekcjach Marge jako dziecko praktycznie zawsze nosiła takie włosy. Umiejętności Obraz Marge|thumb|230px|right Marge ma niezwykłe zdolności artystyczne. Będąc w szkole średniej, podkochiwała się w członku zespołu The Beatles o pseudonimie Ringo Starr i namalowała mu wiele portretów. Napisała do niego list z załączonym obrazem, jednak odpowiedź otrzymała dopiero po 25 latach. Kiedy Homer znajduje jej malowidła, Lisa zachęca Marge do udziału w konkursie artystycznym. Z powodzeniem wygrywa konkurencję i zostaje zauważona przez pana Burnsa, który zleca jej namalowanie swojego portretu. Po wielu nieudanych próbach Marge postanawia się poddać, jednak zaginiony list od Ringo Starra inspiruje ją do działania. Portret miliardera w jej wykonaniu zostaje umieszczony w springfieldzkim muzeum"Brush with Greatness". W innym odcinku zaczyna robić rzeźby z patyczków po lodach"Ice Cream of Margie (with the Light Blue Hair)". thumb|left|210px|Marge jako kucharka Marge jest również utalentowaną kucharką. Pewnego razu zakłada biznes sprzedający precle, który prosperuje z niewielką pomocą miejscowej mafii"The Twisted World of Marge Simpson". W całej serii bierze udział w kilku kulinarnych wyzwaniach. Przyznaje, że do wyżywienia rodziny potrzebuje jedynie dwunastu dolarów na tydzień, wypełniając posiłek Homera dodatkowymi trocinami"All's Fair in Oven War". Ogólnie postrzegana jest jako dobra kucharka, aczkolwiek zna mniej niż osiem przypraw, a jej desery lodowe przypadają do gustu tylko nielicznym"Pokey Mom". Szczególnie dobrze przyrządza schabowe, będące jednym z ulubionych dań Homera. Przez krótki czas pracuje w piekarni produkującej erotyczne wypieki"Sex, Pies and Idiot Scrapes". Kilkukrotnie Marge zrywa z rutyną, podejmując najróżniejsze zawody oraz hobby. Do tej pory była między innymi policjantką"The Springfield Connection", pracowniczką Elektrowni Jądrowej w Springfield"Marge Gets a Job", sprzedawczynią nieruchomości"Realty Bites", kulturystką"The Strong Arms of the Ma" oraz piekarką. Zwykle po pewnym czasie rezygnuje z pracy, gdyż kłóci się to z jej moralnością lub w jakiś sposób szkodzi jej rodzinie. Z uwagi na pochodzenie rodziny Bouvier Marge mówi płynnie po francusku. Kulisy śmiechu Kreacja thumb|right|200px|Marge w odcinkach krótkometrażowych W początkowych zamysłach serialu Marge miała być typową, niewyróżniającą się gospodynią domową, pasującą do seriali z lat 60-tych. Charakteryzuje się tym, że bardzo dba o dom i dzieci oraz kocha swojego męża nad życie, przy czym niejednokrotnie idealizuje go, twierdząc, że mógłby wielu kobietom zakręcić w głowie, oraz bagatelizując jego wady. Często przedstawiona zostaje jako głos rozsądku, np. w momencie, gdy opowiada się przeciwko kandydaturze Burnsa na gubernatora stanu"Two Cars in Every Garage and Three Eyes on Every Fish". Ma określone poglądy, które otwarcie wygłasza i zawsze ich broni. Z natury łagodna i opanowana nie przepada za rozrywkami lub wszelkiego rodzaju nowinkami, jest przywiązana do tradycji i wiedzie spokojne życie gospodyni domowej, od czasu do czasu zawiązując nowe przyjaźnie, m.in. z Ruth Powers"Marge on the Lam", lub spotykając się w niewielkim gronie koleżanek"The Twisted World of Marge Simpson". Z czasem Marge coraz chętniej podejmuje nowe wyzwania, z którymi zwykle radzi sobie bardzo dobrze mimo niewielkiego doświadczenia zawodowego ("The Springfield Connection", "Please Homer, Don't Hammer 'Em", "Husbands and Knives") lub przygotowania ("The Great Wife Hope"). Równie szybko rezygnuje z tych zajęć z powodu czynników zewnętrznych, od spraw rodzinnych po niewytłumaczalne zjawiska. Jej aktywność chwilami przeradza się w zachowania obsesyjno-kompulsywne, widoczne chociażby w przesadnej trosce o czystość oraz w precyzji, z jaką wykonuje obowiązki domowe. Choć staje się bardziej otwarta na nowości, jest mniej postępowa niż Lisa i nie zawsze łatwo przekonać ją do rozrywki. Z koleżankami spotyka się rzadko, zazwyczaj znajome ją krytykują albo obgadują za plecami. Znacznie częściej wspominany jest atrakcyjny wygląd Marge: na wyjątkową okazję zakłada stroje podkreślające jej smukłą sylwetkę, natomiast inni bohaterowie nie przechodzą obojętnie wobec jej urody, na co wskazują reakcje springfieldczyków w związku z operacją Marge"Large Marge" oraz kalendarzem z jej zdjęciami"The Devil Wears Nada". Jest głosem rozsądku nie tylko w rodzinie, ale również w całym Springfield, o czym świadczą jej racjonalne, wyważone wypowiedzi podczas zebrań w ratuszu. Wiąże się z tym obecny w niektórych odcinkach czynnik idealizacyjny: Marge, w kontraście do Homera, rzadko popełnia błędy, a gdy zdarza jej się pomylić lub jej zachowanie okaże się niewłaściwe, nigdy nie zostaje to wyeksponowane"Wedding for Disaster". Dlatego w sporach małżeńskich przedstawiana jest raczej jako osoba poszkodowana"Homer Simpson, This Is Your Wife", zaś cała sympatia widza skierowana jest w jej stronę"No Loan Again, Naturally". Ciekawostki 200px|thumb|right|Marge i Snoopy thumb|200px|Marge w wieku ok. 60-65 lat "]] * W swoich włosach przechowuje wiele przedmiotów, w tym między innymi słój na rodzinne oszczędności"Gwiazdka Simpsonów". * W jednym z odcinków Marge leczy się ze strachu przed lataniem samolotem. Powodami jej strachu był m.in fakt, że jej ojciec był jednym z pierwszych stewardów, a kiedyś z matką prawie zostały rozjechane na polu pszenicy przez samolot do rozlewania wody"Fear of Flying. * Jest uzależniona od hazardu"$pringfield (Or, How I Learned to Stop Worrying and Love Legalized Gambling)", jednak w odcinku "Sky Police" gra i nie popada w szaleństwo wydawania pieniędzy. * Marge uwielbia Snoopy'ego"The Monkey Suit". * Ma oczy koloru piwnego"Little Orphan Millie". * Marge bardzo często wyraża swoją dezaprobatę charakterystycznym pomrukiem. * W dzieciństwie miała świnkę morską o imieniu Cynamonka"I, (Annoyed Grunt)-bot". * Jest w tym samym wieku co Homer, mimo że wygląda znacznie młodziej. * Początkowo jej włosy miały zakrywać królicze uszy, uznano jednak, że byłoby to zbyt nierealne nawet jak na Simpsonów. * W odcinku "Marge in Chains", gdy staje obok pomiaru wzrostu w Kwik-E-Mart, jej wzrost można oszacować na około 8' 6", co daje 259 cm. Jeśli przyjrzymy się, możemy zauważyć, że ma 6' 6" bez włosów, co daje około 198 cm wzrostu, można to jednak traktować jako błąd animacji. Jednak w couch gagu z odcinka "Who Shot Mr. Burns? (Part Two)" możemy dostrzec, że Marge ma trochę ponad 7'0", co daje około 213 cm wzrostu, zaś bez włosów ma około 4'8", czyli 140 cm. Jej faktyczny wzrost bez włosów czy z włosami nigdy nie zostaje w serialu określony. W niektórych odcinkach jest znacznie niższa od Homera, zaś w innych - prawie mu równa. W związku z tym, że nie wyróżnia się wzrostem na tle innych bohaterek, można wywnioskować, że ma średni wzrost typowej Amerykanki, czyli około 167 cm. * W odcinku "Secrets of a Successful Marriage" Homer ujawnia, że Marge od 17 roku życia jest siwa, a jej włosy są farbowane niebieskim barwinkiem #56. * Marge określiła się jako osoba leworęczna, jednak często posługuje się równie dobrze prawą ręką. Oznacza to, że najprawdopodobniej jest oburęczna. * Rozmiar buta Marge wynosi 13, czyli nasze 47. * W roku 2004 Marge została wybrana na najbardziej lubianą i szanowaną matkę w Wielkiej Brytanii. * Jej wiek jest różni się w poszczególnych odcinkach. Raz było podane, że ma 34 lata, innym razem była mowa o 38, a nawet 40. Podobnie jest z obchodzeniem urodzin. Przyjmuje się, że Marge jest w wieku Homera (co sama wspomina). Mimo to wiele źródeł podaje, że jest dwa lata młodsza, co nie jest poparte w żadnym odcinku. * Ulubiony utwór Marge to "Moonglow" Benny'ego Goodmana"Moho House". Przypisy Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Żeńskie postacie Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Simpsonowie Kategoria:Gospodynie domowe Kategoria:Postacie, którym głosu użycza Julie Kavner Kategoria:Rodzina Bouvier Kategoria:Mieszkańcy Springfield en:Marge Simpson de:Marge Simpson es:Marge Simpson fi:Marge Simpson fr:Marge Simpson it:Marge Simpson ja:マージ・シンプソン lt:Mardžė Simpson sv:Marge Simpson bg:Хоумър Симпсън da:Marge Simpson no:Marge Simpson ru:Мардж Симпсон pt-br:Marge Simpson zh:玛琦·辛普森 uk:Мардж Симпсън id:Marge Simpson cs:Marge Simpsonová